Nocturnal Nightmare
by Vidoll-Rame-sama
Summary: Kagome knows Inuyashas' secret, how he goes out every night to "protect" them but is actually seeing Kikyou and doing unmentionables, well...what if this time...she has a friend who helps her get her revenge? RR Onegai. Lil Lemon.Yuri.
1. Break Of My Sanity

A/N: Konnichiwa Minna! Ni hao ma! It's been a LONG time since I posted or even visited a fanfiction site, so I blame my friend Jessi for getting me back into the writing mood. For all you who dont know, Im the old Chimei- Teki. I have never added to any of my stories..Because..I forgot my password hehe. Well, heres chapter one, The beginning of --Nocturnal Nightmare--  
  
Disclaimer: No, I dont own Inu-yasha or any of their characters. I leave their claim to the great Takahashi Rumiko. ALl though, I do own the other characters Im introducing into the story, such as Karyu, Kuroinu, Masa and Mune, as well as a few other suprises. Enjoy!  
  
==========================================================================  
Chapter One-Break of My Sanity ::Done in Kagomes' POV:: ==========================================================================  
  
Again...Damnit, again he went out after sunset. Said he wanted some time alone, but I knew...I knew what happened in the woods where he wandered, claiming it as too dangerous for the human race. I'm young, but I'm not an idiot. I knew he went to see her...That dead bitch...the corpse that no longer breathed, and reaked of clay and bones. He could not see that I was real, not like that peice of shit Kikyou who only wants to rake him into the grips of hell instead of giving him peace.  
  
It hurt...Oh yes it hurt...but no matter what, no matter the pain, I picked myself up, and walked through the shadows the trees cast upon broken land, leaving the others peaceful in there slumber. Even little shippou, curling around a sleeping kirara, knew nothing of her Internal torment. Sango had picked up a few hints when I all of a sudden got a depressed aura whenever Inu chose to leave to "gaurd" and tried to make efforts to comfort me. Miroku would from time to time, grope sango just to get the slightest laugh from my mouth, earning him a bop from Hiraikotsu which earned him another laugh. But they all knew that nothing could fully cheer my so called pure heart ever again.  
  
Stones and such moved under my feet, dodging the branches that would most certainly snap under my weight, signaling my presence. With a small but strong spell I had learned from Kaede, an invisble glow surrounded by form, incasing my scent so nothing could catch it, not even the nose...of a hanyou or obake miko.  
  
I heard the slight rustle of branches and what not, as well as the long moans of passion, and my heart stopped in my chest, choking me as I could not breathe. Crouching behind vine filled bushes, she peaked through the cracks, pushing aside thorns as they pricked her fingers. Drawing blood only to be erased by the scent removal spell. My eyes widen as again, I witness the scene that plays like a broken record in my mind.  
  
Normal P.O.V  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyou, in the same heated positions. His lower region grinding against hers like a dance, Claws dancing around her torso as he grabbed her mounds, kneeding them as he he used his fingers to play and flick at her flower. Mouths pushed together as one, they moaned into eachother, pushing against eachother harder before again, they howled into their reoccuring climaxes.  
  
She had seen this pleasured play so many times before, and as they moaned out eachothers names, something snapped in her, pulling her into another state. 'He never loved me...No....No one could love a copy like me...an imitation...all those kisses and caresses were for her...But like his doll...he played me...And I cant beleive I feel for a trick...No...never again...Not one more single time will I fall again...I can't be weak at the knees to his touch, fall victim to his words, than see this show of his true affection to another...NOT AGAIN!'  
  
Standing up slowly, she made herself known as the fallen branches and debris snapped and moved under her footsteps. Inuyasha turned to her, eyes wide in shock. 'How the hell could I not smell her?! SHIMATTA! Im going to be sat into the next century for this!' Kikyou however, had the biggest smirk on her face. 'The wench has seen us...Good...she will give up her protection on him and give him to me easily...Inuyasha we will be reunited in hell soon my love...and you WILL be mine...but...why isn't she crying and groveling like the little spoiled brat she is?'  
  
Inuyasha, noticing Kikyou was on him, put back on his arrogant facade as he turned to look at Kagome. To 'torture' her even more, he pulled out of her, jerking him self a few times, he moved up, over Kikyous face, and rubbed the cum ridden tip on her lip, moaning as she lapped at it. "See Kagome, shes much better than you...she can satisfy me in a way you never can...because your nothing but a copy...a twin of my former love that will never add up to my beautiful Kikyou, you will be nothing like her..."  
  
All she did was turn, not a frown distorted her full pink lips, nor did a smile crack. Her voice as cold as ice, eyes like a vipers she spoke. "Of course not...why would I want to become a living dead corpse like Kikyou that reaks of the souls she stolen...I would never want to become such a lowly being such as her...Be back at the camp before the others notice your not actually watching their safety...Your not there by the time we leave, dont come back, we wont wait for such a lowly hanyou as yourself"  
  
She walked away, leaving them shocked to say the least, but very insulted at what she just stated. This was not the Kagome Inu knew and what Kikyou had become to know. Kagomes' eyes flickered in her internal rage, under the islolation of the cold facade she let mask her fury. Her mind flickered with torturous thoughts, some not even a cold blooded murderer would think of. She wasnt a killer, no, but her imagination got the better of her and she pictured both the miko and hanyou, drowning in a puddle of their own blood, with her holding the blade that struck them down. This...is when her sanity broke inside her, Slipping her mind into insanity, a force near her felt this change.  
  
A grin like a chesire cat, a form jumped from the tree just above her. A tall shadowowed figure appeared behind her, cold blood red eyes peircing the night, the voice, low and smooth as silk, spoke to her in a melodic yet alluring way.  
  
"What a perfect performance that was...My dear sweet Kagome...."  
  
==========================  
  
Owari  
  
A/N: Ja matta, more to come soon. Ting yut geen 


	2. Internal Distortion

A/N: Chapter Two Of Nocturnal Nightmare is up and ready! Left you with a Cliffy last time, Did you guess who the figure was behind Kagome? well...you wont know..because its...well, read and you'll find out!   
  
================================================================= Ni . Internal Distortion -Introducing Karyu- =================================================================  
  
Kagome, endless blue eyes widening, turned around in suprise to the voice that suddenly appeared. She gazed in fear at the narrow red eyes that seem to drift alone in the shadows before her. Stepping back, she reached backwards only to find she had left her bow and arrow near camp due to her anger. In a shaky but stern voice, she kept walking backwards, pressing a bit up against the body of a tree she mentally cursed. "W.w.who a-are yo- you? what do you want?!" She had no knowledge to why this creature effected her so, but those cold eyes, though fearful, were some how inticing, as if drawing her in.  
  
The form snickered gently, and spoke again, only visual was the outline of its cloaked form and the melting crimson eyes, silver pupils slit sharp in the middle. The wind brushed away the branches of trees, giving the moonlight space to strike the ground between them both,bathing soil in its warm glow. Without caution, it stepped out into the light.  
  
Caught in the rays, Black hair, a deeper color than Kagome's, shined dully in the light, eerie like. The style for it, her hair had been twisted multiple times before, with a clip, it was locked in place so the ends stuck up behind her head. The color was a deep crimson, and it was spiked like blades in which direction it was positioned. Two packs of crimson locks lay resting over her shoulder, tucked behind her ear, crimson bangs spiked straight and downwards over her right eye, now fully to show only her left.  
  
Her clothing was different than most of those in this era. A tight black haori was ripped under the rib cage, a tight black wrap constricted around her full chest, exposing a toned creamy pale stomach, a tattoo of a constricter staining the right side of her stomach. Endless legs were covered by a black skirt, slit up the sides all the way to the hip, pelvis area covered by tight black shorts. Feet gaurded by nothing but its soles, her claws were four inches of black nail at the finger tips. Make up done to paint her lips a dark black crimson, eyes the same color. You could tell her demon blood just by her physique, toned yet slim, as well as her facial features.  
  
Kagomes' eyes widened. Pure beaty was this creature, a rough look to her, like a masochist she was a dominant type. Yet she still caried the womanly grace most japanese women tend to have. Now given a form, she felt a little more come, to why she eased she did not know. The creatures eyes, though frightening, were to her, compassionate. Being calmed by her presence alone, she reminded herself she could not be weak. Still on the offense, she let her explain herself.  
  
"Gomen nasai..Sorry for frightening you...let me introduce myself Kagome-sama...I am Karyu, I live around these parts...I have been watching you for a while my dear...I have seen how that nasty Mongrel has treated your love, taken it for granted, than taken your beautiful and kind heart and torn it like parchment...Allow me to show you a better life...Do not let that _thing_" she spat out with venom "get away with ruining you...come with me and I shall show you the true meaning of love and consequence...Will you follow me?"  
  
Inside, Kagome was having a battle within herself. Could she really leave Inu? even after all she felt for that satanic mutt? No..she couldn't love him again, than shatter with his actions, and she knew what his decision was set too when the time came...and nothing dealt with her... Could she leave her 'family'? She had too...she knew what Karyu meant...and it was... to learn the way of murder and revenge...would she take Inus' life? Could she? in a second she would sever Kikyou bakas head plain from her shoulders, but Inu?  
  
Images flashed through her mind of that heart breaking scene...He didn't love her...He would not care if she dropped dead infront of this creature...No, his mind was set to Kikyou...but why did he play with her so..touch her...caress her...tell her false feelings...lies....lies....They were artificial hallucinations of what was never meant to be, like a mirage, something that just wasn't there. But why did he play with her? like a puppet on strings she was his marionette to show off, than when time came to end the play, he would snap her strings to let her fall, like a rag doll...a mother fucking rag doll...  
  
Internal Distortion, her mood, the way she felt towards the dreaded word called life, all shifted into another point of view....He would pay for what he did...Her mind was set, and when she nodded a little, than looked up, she gazed into the face of the demonic perfection. Karyu had cupped her cheek in her hand, nails slightly tangled in the mess of ebony locks.  
  
"By sundown tomorrow...I will meet you by your camp...I will know where you are Mon amour....bid a farewell to your companions, and all you hold dear...for my symphony will encase your conscience into a abyss of wonder, and you shall have the revenge you deeply seek...Till than...Oyasumi Nasai, Amai Yume My young one..." and with that, she kissed her. Pressing her thick lips to her sweet and soft petals, she pulled back with a gentle smile, and slunk back into the darkness without a spit of grass or rustle of leaves.  
  
Kagome, touching her warm lips, stood in slight shock. 'A women? Is she? I returned her kiss what I could...and I strangely want more...could I be...falling for another....again?' She shook her head and sighed. This was a busy night, she needed some sleep. Passing the mating lovers, she got the biggest smirk on her face. Once Inu got over her to push into her harder, she cupped her hands around her mouth and screamed out.  
  
**"OSUWARI!!!!!!!!"**  
  
She smirked deeper, walking away. "Good night Inu-baka" As she walked away, the shadows around her grew thicker, reaching more towards her as if claws. And in the night, a form smiled. 'I will show you my world....and I shall give you revenge.... But My sweet innocence...once I taint you....your body will be mine..My Kagome"  
  
=============================  
  
:3 Cliffy! What is Karyu planning? Will Kagome go? Whats going to happen to them, Find out next time!  
  
Next Chapter: Au Revoir Santé d'esprit! Goodbye Sanity!  
  
VidollRameSama


End file.
